Saddy Rocks, Remember That
by MDBlueEyes
Summary: Ch.2:Sunsouth Town and a new Pokemon. Saddy follows Kase to Sunsouth town, in hope of finding answers she needs. Once there, she meets his younger brother who is generous enough to give her a Pokemon to make up for her lost Hoppip
1. Kase and the Hoppip

Author's Note: Okay, this is completely random. It's the long weekend and I'm bored, so I figured I'd write a Pokemon Story... I wrote I prologue to this but I didn't feel it was necessary to post it because: a) It's dead boring, and b) It's kind of pointless. I will explain it here:

Somewhat summary/prologue:Saddy was a typical fifteen year old girl, meaning she had a home, she went to school, and she had a younger sibling obsessed with Pokemon. Normal, right? Sure, it's reasonable. She was sitting on her bed, attempting to concentrate long enough to attempt her history homework when her thirteen-year-old sister, London, came into her room and distracted her with her GBA SP and its Pokemon game. The younger girl challenged her sister to a Pokemon battle (on the gameboy of course :) ), and Saddy- being the competitive person she was- had to agree. The two fought it out until there was an apparent power outage and everything went black. Thus our story begins...

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (If I did I would be rich and my laptop's keyboard wouldnt be busted..), but I own my characters and the region they are it (which will have a name eventually).

* * *

A Story Entitled: Completely Random Pokemon Story

Chapter One: Kase and the Hoppip

Light blue eyes opened to a bright world. The sun was still shining brightly and there was still a gentle breeze blazing the grass. The grass? Saddy thought she had been sitting on her bed with her sister. It then hit her. There was some kind of power outage. Still, she shouldn't have been on the grass, should she have?

The world around her seemed different, but she couldn't place how. The sky was still blue, the grass green. A few feet to her left was a bit of a forest, but she was sitting in a clearing. It looked like a park. In front of her stood a round fountain, and benches stood along side it. Nobody sat on them. No birds chirped from the trees, the only audible sound was of her breathing. It was odd.

"Saddy!" She heard somebody calling from behind her. She didn't pay attention. She was in a daze and didn't want to be snapped out of it. "Saddy!" The voice grew louder as the figure moved closer. The footsteps behind her stopped and she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Excuse me…Have you seen a girl about this tall," The younger girl raised a hand over her head, "with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bad sense of direction?" The voice couldn't be mistaken foranybody's butLondon's. Saddy could never forget the voice that haunted her dreams.

Saddy turned around to face the girl. "London? Is that you?" She asked, gaping. The voice may have been the same, but the girl standing before her did _not_ look like her little sister. For one, her short, blonde hair had turned to vibrant purple, flipped out at the side. Her eyes were no longer brown as they were magenta. She was still the same height, but she no longer wore her pink pajamas. A short, light brown jacket covered a longer white tank top, and matching shorts adorned her long legs. Draped on her back was a similar brown backpack. Yes, this was not the London Saddy was used to.

"Dude!" Saddy said, pointing to the center of the girl's eyes, "You're anime!"

"Yeah, and you're not?" London asked, looking at her like she was crazy.

"What!"

The purple-haired girl took a compact mirror out of her backpack. "Here, look." She said, thrusting the shining object at Saddy, and she complied. It was true. Her hair was no longer blonde, but blue, styled straight and messy under a strange cap (It was black with cat-like ears and a freaky blue happy face). Her eyes weren't plain blue anymore. Given, they were still blue, but the top of them seemed to be darker and faded to a really light blue at the bottom. Apparently she wore makeup in this world, as there was a thin line of light blue along the top of her eyes. Neat. She moved the mirror down in order to check out her clothes (she could have looked down, but she never thought of that). She wore a long black tank top with a medium blue strip along the top and black shorts. Black sleeves extended from above her elbows to the top of her hands, leaving her shoulders and most of her upper arms bare, blue bands holding them in place. Nifty.

"So I am. Ya know, I have better clothes than you!" The new blue-haired girl exclaimed.

"Right. Anyways…"

"**Last time, our hero Saddy left home to start her adventure in the world of Pokemon. After her parents threw her out of the house, Saddy ventured into the forest in hope of catching her first Pokemon. She encountered many different kinds of creatures, including a rare Ralts, who she failed to capture. It took many attempts, but alas she caught a Pokemon, who she keeps in a friendship ball on her belt. Saddy realized that her new friend was hurt from the numerous rocks being thrown at her, so our hero headed to the closest Pokemon Center. There, she found her younger sister, London, who had started her Pokemon journey two weeks earlier. What is in store for our heroes today? Let's find out…"** A male voice said out of nowhere, causing the girls to look around. Nobody was in the park…

"Pokemon eh? Oh this is great!" London chirped, jumping up and down.

"Jeez, we have the narrator, now all we need is an Ash Ketchum-type person with a Pokemon equally as gay as Pikachu." Saddy said, rolling her eyes.

Just then a figure came running towards the girls, arms flailing in the air. Saddy had spoken too soon. As the person came closer, she noticed him to be male, around her age, with spiky brown hair, tanned skin and deep green eyes. He wore a simple white t-shirt with words that couldn't be comprehended at the time, and faded blue jeans.

"Hey you! Girl in the freaky hat!" He gasped out of breath, addressing Saddy.

The blue-eyed girl glared at him and stuck out her hand. "Saddy. And you are?"

"Kase Nobusuke. Call me Kase." He replied, shaking her hand. "Wow, this seems formal."

Staying serious, Saddy asked, "What do you want?"

"A battle." Kase answered.

"You ran all this way to battle me? I'm flattered," Saddy said sarcastically, "but couldn't you have battled somebody within a one hundred foot radius?"

"Okay, the truth is my mentor, Master Omezo, told me that I was to accompany a lost girl on her journey." When Saddy looked at him skeptically, he threw his arms up, almost smacking her in the face. The girl jumped back. "Opps, sorry. Don't ask though. He never told me what he meant. He only kicked me out of the Dojo and told me not to return until I found her. So I ask, are you lost?"

Saddy averted her eyes toward to ground. She was lost, but she didn't know if it was smart to tell this stranger that. After all, bad things could come from her going with her. Then again, she _did_ have London, so if anything went wrong, she would always help (hopefully). In the end, Saddy spoke the truth to the boy. "Yes, I'm- we're- lost. This is my sister, London."

London, who had been standing off to the side rummaging through her backpack, looked up when her name was mentioned. What was her sister getting them into? She returned her attention to her bag, where she was finding some interesting things. Such things included numerous- empty- Pokeballs;several discs (which she assumed were TMs), a map, a cell phone, a micro-sized radio, and a collapsible bicycle. She was curious as to how they got the bicycle to get that small, so she pressed a red button that read, 'press to compress/release'. Two second later, a brand new silver bicycle stood in front of her. She muttered something along the lines of "Sweet!" and began to repack her backpack, keeping the bike out.

Meanwhile, Saddy was still questioning Kase about his motives. Apparently this Master Omezo had forced Kase into searching for her- or The Lost Girl- and bringing her back to his Dojo. Kase was trying to convince her that there was no harm in coming with him, and he further reassured her that if anything did happen, she had London.

"Fine. Where is your Dojo?" Saddy finally asked.

"It's about an hour's walk from here. Just follow me, but before we go… I still want that battle!"

"Why?"

"Well, you see, I only just received my first Pokemon two days ago and I want to go up against somebody with equal abilities to my own." Kase explained with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

"I may have just caught my first Pokemon, but I assure you, my skills are far more superior to your own!" Saddy laughed evilly, throwing her head back. "Bring it!"

Kase turned his back to her and walked about ten feet. He then turned back to face her, a pokeball maximized in his hand. "You ready?" He asked.

Saddy looked back at him. She remembered what the random narrator said about her having a friendship ball on her belt. She then thought that the random narrator must have been stalking her, as she brought her hand to her belt and felt a small object fall into it. She glanced at the small, green pokeball. It was hers, and it was real. Wait, who said it was real? Up until this point, she had never thought that this might actually be a dream. The prospect of this whole thing being a dream started to become increasingly more real to her. If it was a dream she might as well jack off a bit, right? Right.

"Hey, do you have any way of getting some music out here?" Saddy asked, maximizing her pokeball.

"I have it covered sis." London replied. The purple-haired girl retrieved the radio from her backpack and turned it to a station devoted to playing intense battle music. She received a thumbs up from Saddy. The sound of an electric guitar blasted from the radio's small speakers, getting Saddy's adrenaline pumped.

"Let's do this thing!" Kase yelled opposite of her. He threw his pokeball to the ground. A red light emitted from it, forming a small, humanoid Pokemon that Saddy realized to be Tyrogue. She knew that the scuffle Pokemon only naturally learned Tackle, so she wasn't entirely worried about the well-being of whatever Pokemon was being held in her own pokeball. The small Pokemon jumped from side to side with its fists held up like a boxer, awaiting the release of the girl's Pokemon.

"Okay whatever-you-are! Go get 'em!" Saddy yelled, tossing the ball in the air in a true Pokemon trainer fashion. Like Kase's pokeball, hers emitted a red glow that soon formed a Pokemon. The blue-eyed girl closed her eyes tight. There was a part of her that didn't want to know what the friendship ball held. The hum of Kase's laughter joined the music and Saddy opened her eyes. Before her stood a small pink Pokemon with two green leaves protruding from its head. The weirdest thing was that its smile was identical to the one on her cap, just with yellow eyes.

"Hop!" The Hoppip squealed. Saddy felt as though she was going to cry with embarrassment. How could she, the Pokemon Extraordinaire, choose to catch a low-leveled Hoppip for her first Pokemon? She had shamed herself _and_ London, who was one the ground laughing. They were both laughing... at her. She never expected this. She would show them who they were messing with!

"Squid!" She screeched, unconsciously naming her Pokemon (Don't even ask how she thought of 'Squid' when she saw the Hoppip), "Cause some heavy bodily harm to that thing!" She pointed toward the Tyrogue, who, as it seemed, was also laughing.

The pink blob hopped forward a bit and then stopped. For about five seconds it actually looked like it was going to do something productive. Saddy stood in place and blinked twice in disbelieve as she watched her Pokemon start hopping up and down. Since she was now anime, she fell on her face anime-style. The Pokemon continued to hop and her two human companions continued to laugh.

Recovering, Kase straightened up and yelled, "Tibet! Toxic and then Headbutt!" The fighting Pokemon charged toward the jumping blob, spit a purple substance at it, and then lowered his head and rammed it into the Hoppip. The pink Pokemon flew at least ten feet back and landed hard on its face. Clearly it was unable to battle. Saddy drew her friendship ball (although she had stopped calling it a friendship ball, as she wasn't exactly feeling friendship towards Squid) and ordered that Squid be returned. It was just her luck that Kase was smart enough to teach _his_ Pokemon TM moves!

"What was that?" London laughed.

"I don't know, but it definitely wasn't skill!" Kase replied.

"Ugh! Stupid Squid! Why would I catch a flippin' Hoppip! I'm not that stupid!" Saddy, who was extremely angry, stomped her feet.

"At least you _have_ a Pokemon!" London said.

"Well I don't _want_ it! And didn't that random narrator say that you started your Pokemon journey two weeks ago?"

"Well, yeah. Actually, I haven't even bothered to check if I have a Pokemon or not… I was just rummaging through my backpack…"

"Well why don't you check your belt like a normal person?" Saddy asked.

London brought one of her hands to her belt and drew out two small pokeballs. She threw them upwards gently and two similar Pokemon were released. They were both small, yellow Pokemon. One had red ears and plus signs on its cheeks and the other had blue ears with minus signs on its cheeks. Plusle and Minun. They suited London, and Saddy was happy for her. She actually had Pokemon that she liked.

"Awe!" London squealed, bringing the cheering Pokemon into her arms. "I'm naming you Candy and Cutey!" She exclaimed, pointing to each one respectively. Candy and Cutey…those were typical London names.

Kase stood beside his Tyrogue (who he hadn't yet returned) and grinned at the trio. He figured he probably should have challenged London to a battle. At least she had Pokemon that could do more than Splash.

As Kase grinned, Saddy was becoming increasingly angrier. Sure she was happy for her sister, but this only further proved that the Saddy who had left home yesterday had know clue what she was doing. It was the new Saddy who had to live with her mistake, not the old Saddy. Having been thoroughly embarrassed in front of Kase (who she had only just noticed she thought was cute) and in front of London (who would hold this to her until she died), Saddy wasn't exactly cheerful. But hey, it was only a dream right? Remembering this, Saddy took the green pokeball and whipped it as hard as she could into the forest area. _Take that you stupid Squid!_ She thought.

Her companions both stared at her.

"That was a little harsh, wasn't it?" Kase asked.

"Nope. I figure this is a dream, so Squid won't miss me, will it?"

"A dream? What, am I so devilishly handsome that I couldn't possibly exist in real life?" Kase asked conceitedly. _Yes_, Saddy thought before mentally slapping herself.

"Get over yourself dude." Was all Saddy said.

"So…Should we get going then?" London asked Kase, who was staring at Saddy.

"Oh…yeah, I guess we should." He leaned over to London's ear. "Your sister is a nutcase." He whispered. "Okay! Let's get going!"

"Do you mind if I ride my bike?"

"Go ahead. Just don't ride too fast; I wouldn't want to be stuck beside Saddy here. She might throw a shurikan at me!"

"Hmm… Tell me where I can get a shurikan and I'll gladly comply!"

With this statement, Kase had gotten freaked out and started running in the direction of the Dojo.

"Kase! Wait up!" London yelled while getting on her bike.

The boy just stopped and waited for the sisters to catch up.

"**As the sun sets on Clearwater Park, our heroes begin their journey to Master Omezo's Dojo. What will happen next on their journey to Victory Road? Tune in next time…"** The random narrator's voice boomed over Saddy and Kase's continuous arguing.

"Who was that?" Kase asked London (as Saddy was now ignoring him).

"Oh, some random narrator that we expect is stalking Saddy." She replied.

"Oh, okay."

With that, the trio continued to venture north towards the Dojo, and possibly and explanation as to why they were there.

* * *

A/N: Stupid, eh? Yeah I thought so :)Squidwill return! Yeah! The revenge of Squid! I used a random number generator for thePokemon choices.

R+R -


	2. Sunsouth Town and a new Pokemon

Authors note: Hiya! Wow...it took me a while to get inspired to write this chapter... Anyway, I'm back on it. Pickablu: Thanks for the review! It made me happy :) And I've nothing much more to say...on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own my Momora Region, my characters, and the Pokemon mentioned at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter Two: Sunsouth Town and a new Pokemon

"**Last time, our hero, Saddy, had found her sister, London. For some reason, Saddy and London were both confused about the past day's events. That was when a mysterious stranger, Kase, showed up and explained everything. After a not-so-intense Pokemon battle with the boy, Saddy had gotten fed up with her Hoppip, which had named Squid. Now, having thrown Squid into a nearby forest, our hero finds herself following a new friend to Master Omezo's Dojo, where she expects to find more answers…" **The Random Narrator's voice boomed through the forest.

"A new friend am I?" Kase asked with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Says the R.A who-I remind you- is stalking _me_." Saddy replied.

"And _that's_ saying something…oh burn!" London commented with a glare from her sister.

"Burn? Who is burnt?"

"Kase…just shut up."

The sun had begun to set in the Momora Region as the trio were about to enter Sunsouth Town. For the past two hours they had been walking through an uninhabited forest area, with Kase in the lead answering any questions London had. Saddy, who was blissfully ignoring the boy, strolled behind the duo keeping a watchful eye out for any-in her words- 'nifty' Pokemon. She had been plotting to steal one of London's many empty Pokeballs in order to catch one of these said Pokemon, considering that Saddy had none of her own. She began to wonder what kind of idiot would leave home on such a journey without a backpack or any money. That was until she realized that she was that idiot.

The blue hair girl cursed herself mentally.

"**As Saddy and company narrow in on Sunsouth town, Saddy realizes that she is an idiot and forgot her backpack at home, and therefore must rush to the nearest Pokemon Center to retrieve it…"** The R.A. cut in.

"…Oh please don't tell me that he can read minds…" Saddy muttered.

"Apparently he can." Kase replied coldly.

"You know what? Why don't you just _shut up_? When are we going to be there? Huh?"

Kase continued to walk ahead of the girl without a word. Feeling as though she was being ignored, Saddy ran up beside him and punched him in the arm.

"Dude, what _is_ your problem?" She asked, but received no reply. "London, a little help here…" The younger girl had fallen behind due to her weariness. She had quickly learned to ignore the older kids when they started arguing. In her opinion, that was all they were-immature kids. She knew of Saddy's plan to steal her pokeballs, and she knew very well that there were no Pokemon in this forest to catch.

"We'll be there in about five minutes." London said blankly. She pulled her backpack from her back and retrieved two pokeballs. Lazily, she took one in each hand and called back her two Pokemon that were walking beside her. Immediately she felt lonely. There was something about the twin electric Pokemon that comforted her in these strange times. When she was with them she completely forgot that she came from somewhere else, another world. It was as though they had a kind of magic that nobody else- not even Saddy- had. Now that they were resting, she couldn't help but feeling a little bit scared. After all, she was in an empty forest with a complete stranger and a sister that seemed totally estranged.

"Dudes, this forest is _dead_. I haven't seen a single Pokemon this whole trip! What am I going to do? I have no way to defend myself in the world…" Saddy complained from beside Kase. He was trying his hardest to annoy the eccentric girl. He knew she was joking, but if she was so concerned about her safety, she probably shouldn't have thrown her Hoppip away. Although, now that he thought about it, Squid wouldn't exactly be by any means considered 'protection'. Kase laughed quietly to this thought.

"What are _you_ laughing at?" The younger girl asked rudely. She figured if Kase was going to be rude to her, she might as well be rude back.

"Hn."

"Fine. Be that way." She stopped walking, allowing herself to fall behind and keep pace with London. She had no idea how her sister could get along with Kase. He was impossible. Saddy wanted to know what his problem was. She hadn't done anything to him, had she? No, she didn't think that she did.

Three minutes later, a tall concrete wall stood before the group. It was in rough shape, apparently from standing strong for so many years. It was said that hundreds of years ago a massive tidal wave came up unexpectedly and wiped out the whole town. Since then, the wall had been seen as a protector. The town itself had long been rebuilt. Even in the dark, Saddy could tell that the buildings had stucco finishes and were painted soft pastel colours. The main road was lined with tall lights and palm trees. The road itself was made of orange cobblestone. It probably should have been warmer than the current temperature in Sunsouth town, but Saddy was guessing it was cool outside because of the waterfront.

Kase pointed straight ahead. "Pokemon Center is right there. I'm going to go to the Dojo to make preparations. Somebody will be over in an hour to get you."

The two girls approached the Pokemon Center while Kase turned to the right. The Pokemon Center was rather large and orange. The words 'Pokemon Center' in big blue letters were professionally painted above the double arched, glass doors.

Upon reaching the entrance of the building, the doors slid open for Saddy and London, who strolled into the Center. Plush beige carpets covered the floors and the walls were a salmon colour. There were two rows of red chairs in front of the counter that Sunsouth Town's Nurse Joy stood behind, no doubt for trainers who were waiting for their Pokemon. Only five other people occupied the room, all of which looked younger than the two new arrivals. Three of the kids were huddled in the corner seats, discussing something secretly, one was up front talking to Joy, and the last was over at one of the side Video Phones.

"Well? What should we do?" London asked, looking up at her sister.

"I know that I have to use one of those phones. Do you have our phone number?"

"Umm…" London had once again pulled her backpack from her back and started to rummage through it. Seconds later, she had a cell phone in her hand and was rapidly flipping through phone numbers. "Yeah, its 432-886-9201. I'll come with you."

Once over at one of the Video Phones, Saddy dialed the phone number and waited while the phone rang twice. On the screen in front of her, two figures appeared. One was female and the other was male. So these were her parents. Her assumed mother had short magenta-coloured hair and the same magenta eyes as London. She had gentle features, and was wearing a frilly white apron over her sundress. Her father was quite taller than her mother, with short dark blue hair. Although he wasn't exactly a handsome man, there was something about him that was appealing. Neither of her parents looked a day over forty.

"Saddy! London! How are you!" Mrs. Rodriguez exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Fine. Listen, can you send me some stuff over?"

"Of course! What do you need?" Mrs. Rodriguez asked. Saddy couldn't believe how perky her mother was being after kicking her daughter out of the house.

"Well, my backpack to start…and I'm going to need some money ."

"Right. I'm sending it now."

Saddy left London in charge of filling their parents about the past day's events, while she moved toward the PC to retrieve her backpack and money. When she returned to the phone, London was finishing up their story.

"So…that's what happened." London concluded.

"I do not think you should go to this Master Omezo. I have a bad feeling about this whole ordeal." Mr. Rodriguez told his daughters. Whether it was fatherly protection or something else, he couldn't help but have a bad feeling. Least did his daughters know, something similar had happened to him in his Pokemon training days. Back then there was this 'clan' who would lure young trainers into their building and 'trick' them into giving up their Pokemon by making them think it was for a better cause. It wasn't for a better cause though. The Pokemon were being used for lab experiments. Because of this, Mr. Rodriguez had lost his first two Pokemon- his best friends. He could still remember the way the way the Weepinbell and the Poliwag managed to put a smile on his face. The 'clan' had promised to return them in a day's time, only to take off that night to a secret laboratory. Some Pokemon were found terribly injured in an abandoned warehouse two days later. These findings were always believed to be connected to this 'clan'.

"Chill Dad. Do you think that I have no way to defend myself?" Saddy cut in.

"Speaking of defense, let us see your Pokemon. We have already seen London's, and I must say- as the owner of a Pokemon Daycare- that they are two _very_ fine Pokemon!" Mr. Rodriguez informed, excited.

"Well, you see…that's the thing…" Saddy said as she looked down, ashamed.

"You…you have yet to catch a Pokemon?" Mr. Rodriguez asked. His daughter didn't reply, only kept her head down. "It figures. We asked you if you wanted one of the eggs we had received the other day, but you said you could catch one on your own! Saddy, listen to me. If London was not there with you, I would demand you come home at once. I will not tolerate you being alone without a Pokemon companion. Anything could happen to you! Tomorrow I want you to go catch one." Saddy's father scolded. The blue-haired girl was about to protest before he said, "No, not tonight. It will be too dangerous. You could be attacked! You really need to stop relying on London for everything. So, what are you going to do?" He asked with a stern look on his face.

"…Go out tomorrow and catch a Pokemon…But Dad! I _had_ one, I just didn't like it!" Saddy moaned. It was now that she wished she hadn't thrown Squid into the forest. She was starting to feel more like a fool without the blob than she did _with_ it. That was saying something.

"That is your fault than young lady."

"Oh! Look at the time! You two had better be off. Call us tomorrow! And London dear, make sure your sister does what Dad told her to!" Mrs. Rodriguez interrupted. The sisters simply nodded their goodbyes and the screen went black.

Saddy sighed dejectedly.

"Why me? Why am I the one who has to depend on her younger sister?" She asked quietly. "Why am I the pathetic one? That's it; I'm blaming it on Squid. It's all his or her fault. Was Squid a boy or a girl anyway?" Saddy looked around for London, and found her by the doors talking to a boy.

The boy looked familiar, and at first Saddy thought it had been Kase. Of course she was wrong though. For starters, this boy was definitely a couple inches shorter. He wore a black jacket over a white t-shirt and black jeans. His hair, like Kase's, was brown and on the long side, styled messily. Saddy couldn't see his eyes though, because they were covered by a pair of black sunglasses. Who wore sunglasses inside? Saddy wondered.

"Saddy! Over here!" London called out, waving at her sister. Saddy sighed once again and pulled her backpack onto her back before stumbling towards the duo. Now that she was closer, she noticed that the boy was about the same height as her, but she had the advantage, due to the 'ears' on her hat. She smiled inwardly at this. Actually, in the past few hours, she had begun to like her clothes. True, it was weird that every article she was wearing matched, but that was okay. She liked to be different.

"Hullo." Saddy muttered to the boy, who stuck out his hand.

"I'm Yoshi, Kase's brother. I'm here to take you to the dojo." He smiled brilliantly at her.

"Okay…" Saddy said shaking his hand. "Yet again, this seems uber formal." She rolled her eyes and went to stand beside London.

"Anyway, before we leave…I overheard you talking to your parents. No, I wasn't eavesdropping. Yeah, so, you said that you didn't have a Pokemon?"

"Yeah…" Saddy hesitated.

"I can help you with that." Yoshi offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can do it on my own." Saddy refused.

"That isn't what I meant. You see, our Dojo acts as three things. One- it is a Pokemon Gym. Two- it is a training facility. And three- it is a Pokemon Lab. Sure, it is more discreet than Professor Balsam's lab in your Clearwater town, but we still help beginners. Sorry, let me formally introduce myself. I am Professor Yoshi Nobusuke." Yoshi explained with a wide smile on his face at the last statement.

Saddy stared at the boy in front of her. "…How old are you?"

"Fifteen. Okay, so I'm not the Dojo's formal professor, but Master Omezo is _way_ to busy to handle a bunch of kids who have no clue about what their doing. That doesn't matter anyway, I'm a certified genius." Yoshi said smugly. All Saddy could do was laugh. "What are you laughing at?" The innocent boy asked.

"Sorry, but you _really_ don't seem like the genius type!"

Yoshi shook his head, "Oh yeah, that's right. Geniuses have to look like complete geeks. If you wanted me to get all scientific on you, you could've just said so." He said sarcastically. Saddy knew they were going to be great friends immediately.

"So, how can you help me _Prof. _Nobusuke?"

"Well, I've calculated your current situation and have decided to give you a Pokemon. No need to thank me!" Yoshi declared while waving his hands in the air.

Saddy stared at him. "Oh really. And what kind of Pokemon will you be giving me? Wait a minute! Who said I wanted you to give me one!" Saddy said, regaining herself.

"You did…unconsciously. C'mon Saddy. Let me help, you can even give your Dad a call and get him off of your back!"

Saddy considered this before accepting Yoshi's offer.

"So, do you want the Pokemon now?" Yoshi asked.

"Hell yes. The one you have in mind better be cute!" Saddy replied eagerly.

"Oh, I have a feeling that you'll think it is."

Yoshi moved towards one of the chairs in the middle of the room and placed his bag on it. He then opened it and took out a thin black laptop, a cell phone, and a small circular machine. Saddy watched as he booted up the computer and dialed a number on the phone.

"This will just take a second." Yoshi informed the waiting girl. "Hi Kase. Yeah, they are here…Yes, we're coming…no…You know what? Shut up…You've been hearing that a lot lately? Too bad…" He said over the phone with a hint of frustration in his voice. "Okay, seriously, can I trust you to do something for me? If not than get Jay on the phone…you _can_ be trusted to do something? Fine, here's what you need to do. Go to my lab, take number five-seventy-two out of it's spot, boot up the computer, wait for my signal, and put the pokeball in the teleportation apparatus…yes, number five-seventy-two…yes, I _do_ know which Pokemon I'm talking about…Master Omezo has no right to kill me, I'm the one who caught it!...Stop freaking out…You good? Okay, bye."

"Wow that was interesting. You know, your brother is a pain in the…" Saddy stopped in mid-sentence. "Why is Master O going to kill you? What kind of Pokemon are you giving me? One that can destroy the world if released? Ya know, that would be fun."

"Master _Omezo_ isn't going to kill me. All of the Pokemon in _my_ lab are _mine_. Don't worry, I don't _think_ this Pokemon can destroy the world if released, and is it can I have no doubts about you enjoy that kind of torture!" Yoshi joked as he booted up his computer and typed in a bunch of characters that made no sense what so ever. "What I'm worried about is if Kase will know what these codes mean-"

At that moment Yoshi's phone broke out in a fast tune. The boy flipped it open and groaned. It was Kase.

"What?...Yeah, go figure. Do you have everything set up?...Yeah, send it now." Yoshi ordered. He flipped the phone shut again and pressed a button on his computer and on the machine.

Saddy watched in amazement as a black pokeball solidified out of nowhere. Around the center of the ball was a thick grey band with black studs. It looked like it was put in place for extra enforcement. Seconds later, Yoshi took the pokeball from the machine and gave it to its new owner.

"I trust you know how to get her out?" Yoshi asked.

"Of course! I'm not a complete dimwit, you know!" Saddy said excitedly.

She jumped up and landed with her feet side by side, shoulder width apart. She thrust her arm out in front of her, pokeball in hand. Being sure to make a big seen, Saddy threw the black ball up high into the air- almost hitting the city- and was shocked when instead of a red light being released from the ball, a grey smoke-like substance was released. She had no time to be scared though, as a small Pokemon appeared confused in front of her.

The Pokemon looked to be about one and a half feet tall. She was a grey colour with cute yellow eyes. Two twisted antennas were situated on her head and she was on all fours, although it looked like she would be able to stand on two feet. Saddy thought her new Pokemon was absolutely adorable.

"Oh…my…god! She's adorable!" Saddy screamed, receiving a glare from Nurse Joy.

"I thought you would think so. She is of a species called Modz, who are only found in the Momora region. Actually…as of late they have become quite rare. You see, a couple of decades ago they could be found everywhere in the region, but something has driven them out. I was lucky to have found her. I believe her to be only a few months old, still a baby. You will still be able to battle with her." Yoshi enlightened.

"Really? Tell me more about her. I don't have a pokedex."

"A pokedex wouldn't be able to tell you much about Modz anyway. Okay, well, like I said, she is a Modz. Modz are both dark and light-type Pokemon-"

"Light-type? Since when has there been a light-type?" Saddy interrupted curiously.

"Like Modz, light-types are exclusive only to the Momora region. Jeez, where did you come from?" Yoshi laughed. "Okay, light-types and dark-types are complete opposites, if that wasn't obvious. They are both super effective against each other. Light-types are also strong against Dragon-types, Steel-types, and Fighting-types. They are weak against Dar-types, as I said, and Fire-types. You good?"

"Yeah. Tell me more about the Modz!"

"Yes. I don't know if you do, but do you already know how when a Nincada evolves into a Ninjask, if you have an extra space in your party and an extra pokeball on you, you will also obtain a Shedinja?" Yoshi asked, and Saddy nodded. "Well, it is the same sort of thing for Modz, except they-in a way- split into two. One evolution is called a Doomstra, which is a dark-type Pokemon. The other is Heavenara, a light-type Pokemon. You see, Doomstra is pure black, and Heavenara is pure white, therefore their pre-evolution, Modz, is a middle grey colour. Modz are known as neutrals, and can only be bred by a Doomstra and a Heavenara. Because of this, a lot of people can't breed them, as they don't know about this, and often one of the evolutions take off, most frequently the Heavenara, as it has wings. That's it; I'm not going to be the one to spoil this for you. All you need to know is that Modz tend to have mood swings. Be careful with her!"

"Wow, thanks for ruining the evolution for me Einstein! Oh well." Saddy chirped. She reached down and took the Modz in her arms. "I shall name you…"

"Oh god…what now?" London said after what seemed like hours of silence.

Saddy glared at her sister. "…Mute."

London let out a sigh of relief. "At least it isn't as bad as 'Squid'."

"Squid? Who is Squid?" Yoshi asked. Saddy hadn't overly wanted to say anything about Squid, in case Yoshi was to take back his offer. She would have done anything for a Pokemon that wasn't Squid.

"Oh, just a random Hoppip that was following us." London lied.

Yoshi turned to Saddy and asked, "What? Why didn't you catch it!"

"Because it was a _Hoppip_." Saddy said blankly.

"Hoppips are amazing Pokemon! What were you thinking!"

"Dude, I think you need some sleep. C'mon guys we really should get going." Saddy said.

"Good point. We don't want to scare Kase. He really was worried about you two, you know?" Yoshi said. "I am _so_ not tired. Hoppips really are amazing!"

Saddy and London both rolled their eyes and the three of them walked out of the Pokemon Center and headed right towards the dojo.

"**As the night continues to pass by, Saddy, London, and their new friend Yoshi head to Master Omezo's dojo, and hopefully to some explanations. With her new Pokemon, Mute, in her arms, Saddy believes that nothing can go wrong. Will things take a turn for the better? We'll find out next time…"** The Random Narrators voice boomed.

"Who was that?" Yoshi asked, a little bit freaked out.

"Oh, some random narrator that we expect is stalking Saddy." London replied.

"That's weird."

"Didn't we _just_ have this conversation?" Saddy asked. _Am I losing my mind?_ Saddy wondered.

"Meep. Yes. Meep." Mute shrilled.

_Uh oh_.

* * *

Read and Review! - I love reviews!


End file.
